the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Joy Mercer
Joy Mercer is one of the main characters of the show House of Anubis. She was included in the theme song for the first season even though she was seen in only four of the episodes. However, in Season 2, she is seen a lot more often. Joy is the best friend of Patricia Williamson and Fabian Rutter in Season 1. She had a huge crush on Fabian which she has promised to give up on but then is happy when Nina and Fabian get back together. Joy is portrayed by Klariza Clayton. About Season 1 Joy was taken away and believed to be The Chosen One, by the Secret Society when it was really Nina Martin who was The Chosen One. Joy was Patricia and Fabian's best friend. She seemed to be obsessed with both romcoms and Robert Pattinson. She is referred to by Trudy as a "walking soap opera" and by Mrs. Andrews as "a very popular girl." Joy was born into a wealthy family on July 7, and when on break lives with her father in London. Joy seemed to be on friendly terms with all the Anubis House members and most of the teaching staff. On the day Nina arrived at the house, Joy disappeared under mysterious circumstances, the faculty claiming that her family pulled her out for "personal matters." She however left behind many personal items, such as her phone and a stuffed bunny referred to as "Bunsie Bun." The day she was pulled out of school, Mr. Sweet, the principal, came to escort her to his office. Instead he took her to a man in a car outside of school (presumed to be her father). Joy is forced to go with this man, and is not seen or heard from for half a full term but is seen is various episodes. For this time Joy's existance is tried to be erased from school memory. She is removed from club roster lists, school photos, and any group photos that might of been taken of the Anubis House gang. During the early part of the season, Victor Rodenmaar, Jr. blocked all attempts to talk to Joy. He also burned many of Joy's items after claiming that he would send them back to her. During the House of Risks/House of Thieves, Joy escaped to see her friend's play and sent Patricia a hidden message which is mirrored writing that informed her to meet her outside of school grounds at 9 o'clock. She was spotted by Patricia at the beginning of the play, wearing a hoodie as a disguise. At the end, when she stood up to give the play a standing ovation, her hood fell off and Victor recognizes her at once and they began to chase her. Patricia went looking for her as well. Joy ran into a classroom and hid as Victor passed by, but unknown to her, he had gone all around and entered through the door behind her. He told her she was being silly, and in response, she told him she wanted to see Patricia. He said that it was out of the question, but she said "You can't stop me." and tried to leave. Mrs. Andrews walked in, forcing her back in however. When Patricia ran by, before Joy could say a word, Mrs. Andrews put a finger on Joy's lips saying if she cared for Patricia's safety, she wouldn't speak a word. She was told that she was "The Chosen One" and in response, she yelled, "I don't want it, you hear?". But Victor only responded, "The choice is not yours." Joy was not seen or heard from again until House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue when Victor allowed Patricia, Nina, Fabian, and Amber Millington to talk to her via video chat. She assured them that she was fine and they shouldn't worry about her. She explained that she had to be pulled out of school bec ause her father's work had endangered her. When asked by Patricia if she would be coming back, Joy nervously stated that she didn't know yet. It was later revealed that Joy said those things under distress and was indeed in great danger. In the Season Finale Joy again attempted to escape, only to be caught again by Victor, Mr. Sweet, Mrs. Andrews and her father and other members of the society, unknown to her Patricia has lured the ankh pieces into Victor's hands. She was then forced into starting the ritual in Anubis House and attempting to put the Cup of Ankh back together. It wass revealed that Joy is not ''the Chosen One as she was born at 7 P.M. where as Nina was born at 7 A.M. and then is revealed to be the chosen one. Down at the cellar she informed Nina of the sayonce to complete the Cup of Ankh. When at the prom she and Patricia were having a good time and in a deleted scene unlocked in the HOA game, she said Nina better watch out next term. Season 2 Joy is back and she makes full on her promise on getting Fabian back. She has repeatedly annoyed Patricia and everyone else talking about it. She kisses Fabian when he believes her to be Nina. She tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and that if they were Fabina again, she would try to stop Fabian from trying to make Jabian happen which indicates that she wants to keep Fabina apart by plotting Nina against Fabian. Joy also talks about how Nina has stolen everything from her including Fabian and her friends. Joy, pretending to be anonymous writer Jack Jackal(who is really Mara), writes a horrible piece on Nina and how she doesn't bother to visit her sick grandmother. Joy apologizes to Fabian and the others, but thay're stll mad at her. That makes her become more resentful and push away her closest friends. She has caused many problems with Anubis House residents such as Eddie, Mara, Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Jerome, and Amber. She joined Sibuna towards the end because of how desperate they were to get Nina back. After doing sucessfully the Senet task, she reconciliates with Fabian and Patricia. She also makes peace with Nina. At the end of the season Joy saves Fabian from the lighting bolt that Nina threw at him and ends up dying in the process. However, Victor saw the last Tears of Gold in the mask and used it to bring Joy back to life. Now she is not trying to break Fabina apart as she has finally realized how deep Fabian's feelings for Nina run. Personality Joy at the beginning of the series is depicted as quirky, creative, bubbly, artsy, and dramatic. When she returned, she appeared as the main antagonist against Fabian and Nina's relationship. She is often misunderstood because of her actions when she reacts to something. To Joy, ever since the day Nina arrived and she was taken away, her life has been up in smoke. She doesn't blame as if it is Nina's fault, however, she does believe Nina's arrival got the ball rolling. Ever since, Joy has been in the center of the mysteries of season one. Fabian and Joy were very close in the beginning of the series, and it was hinted that she might have had a crush on him. Fabian fell for Nina, and Joy felt Nina had stolen him from her. After long battles over him, Joy decided she liked seeing Fabian happy with Nina, than sad and with her. Relationships Fabian Rutter '(Unknown-present; Close Friend)' Patricia said they used to be very close and it is hinted that she has a crush on him. They also seemed to be very good friends in the first episode. Joy also called Fabian, '''Fabes", in "House of Rendezvous". In a deleted scene from the finale, Patricia asked Joy if she still liked Fabian and she said she did and said that Nina better watch out next term. However, she said the last part somewhat jokingly, but in the second season she begins trying to get things in common with Fabian, and openly admits to Patricia that, she "likes him even more now." She asked Fabian if he wanted to walk with her to school, and was upset when Nina joined them. Joy questioned Patricia why Fabian even likes Nina. But then she had an open door because Fabina broke up. She has kissed him in House of Hood/House of Deceit. In House of Barriers / House of Warnings after Fabian called Joy "Pam" since he lost his memory, Joy ran out crying and told Patricia that her crush on Fabian is crushed and it's time to put some joy(no pun intended) back in her life. In House of Collections/ House of Speculation they repair their friendship when Joy helps him find the mosaic. However, Joy wanted Fabian to kiss her so that she would drop the Senkhara article but he couldn't do it as he was still not over Nina. In the last episode when Fabian saw Nina that she on the stairs Joy said: Come on! helping him to be with Nina, when Fabina returned Joy was so happy. In Season 3, Joy has a crush on Fabian again.(See: Jabian) Patricia Williamson (1995, Best Friend, Roommate) They were best friends and shared the same room until Nina came and Joy left. They were clearly best friends due to Patricia's concern over her disappearance and similar likes and dislikes. Patricia and Joy started to contact each other secretly. In the finale of Season 1, when Patricia and Joy see each other again, they go up to each other and hug one another. They enjoy spending time with each other in season 2. Joy is upset when Patricia ignores her for Sibuna, in Seeason 2, especially with the Fabian drama. Joy already knew that Patricia has a twin sister named Piper. After Joy wrote a mean article about Nina, their friendships had hit an all-time low as Patricia thought it was really mean. In recent episode House of Dreams / House of Pitfalls Joy said that she didn't need Patricia anymore, which temporarily ended their friendship. In House of Strategy / House of Memory, Joy and Patricia became best friends again after Fabian made Joy a Sibuna in order to help complete the task and save Nina. In S3, they are as close as they were before Joy's vanishimg. (See: Joytricia) Nina Martin (2011-Present; Friends) Nina replaces Joy when she leaves Anubis house, however the two never actually interact with each other much. While Sibuna is video chatting with Joy, Nina seemed to hang out behind everyone else, but she is happy to see Joy. In the video chat, Joy also calls Nina the new girl. Joy tells Nina how to re-assemble the Cup of Ankh. It is unknown if Joy has anything against Nina personally because of them both liking Fabian Rutter. They seem to be battling each other to get Fabian's attention. Joy tells Nina that she is not a boyfriend stealer and if they were Fabina again then she wouldnt let Jabian happen. Joy is putting Nina against Fabian so Fabina would never happen. Joy is still not over Fabian,so when Fabian tells Joy that he is still not over Nina and he won't be able to kiss Joy because of an article and that he won't get over Nina, Joy writes a mean article about Nina so she will go home and Joy will be able to make her move with Fabian, but however because of the article, Fabian stops talking to her. Although they might not be rivals anymore since Joy agreed to help Sibuna save Nina by guiding them through the game Senet, they are not good friends. At the end of season 2, Joy tells Fabian to go to Nina so they become friends. Joy helps Sibuna get Nina, Alfie, Patricia, and Amber out of the Senet trap and she is nice to Nina at the end. It looks for the next season they are going to be friends and not fighting for Fabian. In season 3, It is most likely their friends. When Joy finds out that Nina will not be coming back she seems worried.(See: Jina) 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Friend) The two never did interact but it one of the deleted scenes of the finale, one could see Mick checking out Joy and she was looking in his direction kind of flirtatiously. When Ms. Valentine mentions Mick, she smiles. Joy is one of the two people that escorts Mick to his taxi and waves him goodbye. (See: Moy) Mara Jaffray (Unknown-present; Frenemies, Roommate) The two have interacted a lot in Season 2. When Joy returns to school, Mara is one of her roommates. Joy and Patricia both comfort Mara when Mick leaves for Australia and Joy accompanies Mara when she gives flowers to Ms. Andrews. However, the girls have had rivalries because of Jack Jackal and Joy didn't submit Mara's arcticle for the blogging competition, she submitted her own. Despite this, Mara sticks up for her. (See: May) [[Amber Millington|'Amber Millington']] (2012-present; Friends) The two didn't interact all that much in the series, but when the two video chat together, Joy happily greets Amber and Amber happily greets her too. However, considering that Amber is Nina's best friend, she oftens takes Nina's side over Joy's. She was appauled that Joy took Nina's mask and posed as her. When Fabian thought Joy should be in Sibuna, Amber spoke up saying she shouldn't because of her loyalty to Nina. Amber also freezes Joy out when Joy writes a mean article posing as Jack Jackal. Now it seems that Amber forgave Joy and now are friends again. Before, Eddie and everyone came in the house. Joy and Amber were hangout together ; before the greeted Eddie, Fabain, Mara and Alfie. (See: Amoy) Eddie Miller (2012-present; Friends) When Eddie first arrived, Joy seems attracted to him and even says she wants to get to know him. However, he starts a relationship with her best friend so she doesn't pursue him any longer. Joy seems to help him a bit with Patricia. However, Eddie gets angry at her when she lies about what she did to Mara. In Season 3 they seem to be on good terms. Also she seems sad when Eddie and Patricia break up. (See: Jeddie) Piper Williamson (Unknown-present; Friend) Piper and Joy have met more then once since when the girls (Amber, Mara and Joy) saw Piper, Joy recognized her and greeted her happily. Obviously, Joy is the only one that knows of Piper before she sneaks into the house. Appearances Season 1 Appearances *House of Secrets / House of Attitude *House of Risks / House of Thieves *House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue (Through computer screen only) *House of Hush / House of Spies / House of Sting / House of Never / House of Forever Gallery ''Visit gallery here '' Fanfiction Welcome to Sibuna, Joy! -by DestinyStars Trivia *On the Nick site it says she is a not a Sibuna member and that Jerome is, which currently is not true. *﻿Her birthday is July 7th, twelve hours apart from Nina Martin's birthday. Joy is 12 hours younger than Nina. *Her and Nina have both shown romantic interest in Fabian Rutter. *Her best friend is Patricia Williamson. *She is one of the three girls Fabian was rumored to have romantic interest in- the other two being Nina and Patricia, though it was confirmed that he is in love with Nina. *Joy's Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis' '''counterpart was Joyce van Bodegraven. *Joy's German Das Haus Anubis counterpart is Linn Bredemeier, altough she appears only in five episodes. *Trudy mentioned she was both dramatic and a walking soap opera in this first season before she came. *Joy is known to be good at chess because of last term when she stayed home and played chess against the computer multiple times and won. She help solve the senet task because that all she played while being the supossed chose one and kidnapped *In Het Huis Anubis, Joy had a relationship with Mick Zeelenberg, though in the English remake, Amber and Mara were the ones to have a relationship with Mick. *It is unknown if, like in Het Anubis, she'll start a romantic relationship with Mick or with Fabian. Most likely niether since Mick is leaving, and Fabian is dating Nina (again). *Joy ships Peddie. *Joy is the editor of the school news site, after Mara is dismissed from the position. *She became a member of Sibuna in House of Strategy / House of Memory. *She appears more often in Season 2, than she does in Season 1 when she was kidnapped by the Secret Society. *She respects that Fabian has feelings for Nina at the very end of Season 2. *She seemed to be sad about her not being in Sibuna before joining. *If Joy joined Sibuna she would tell the gang more about her being kidnaped by the Secret Society as said in one episode. *She used to call Sibuna ''The Scooby Gang *She is the only girl character that was only rumored to like just one boy (Fabian) as Patricia was rumored with Eddie and Fabian, Mara with Mick and Jerome, Nina with Fabian and Eddie and Amber was with Mick and Alfie. *Joy becomes a full member of Sibuna in season 3 Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Mercer, Joy Category:House of Anubis